


The First Three Days

by quartzguts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Courting Rituals, M/M, just a little, noctis is a little tsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzguts/pseuds/quartzguts
Summary: Their first day of courting is, as far as Gladio is concerned, an unforgivable mess.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	The First Three Days

Their first day of courting is, as far as Gladio is concerned, an unforgivable mess.

Firstly, the bouquet he ordered for Noctis weeks ago was delayed (something about an unexpected die-off of imported Tenebraean sylleblossoms, the focal point of the bouquet that can't be haphazardly replaced with something else), so he had to frantically tear through his books on flower language and craft a substitute from the selection of blooms available in the Amicitia family gardens. Then one of the buttons on his best suit caught on a door handle and popped off, forcing him to settle for the technically doable but less splendid guard's uniform he's worn to every formal event for the past two years. And as if both of those things weren't enough, a third disaster appeared in the form of Noctis's car breaking down in the garage of his apartment building, leaving Gladio to wait for his arrival in the audience room alone. With the King.

If Gladio was more religious, he'd believe these were omens predicting a poor outcome for their courtship.

The bouquet of hastily picked flowers rests on his lap while the minutes tick by agonizingly slow. Regis sips at a cup of tea only a few feet away. Gladio wants to check his phone and make sure Noct is on his way, but it would be unbelievably rude to do that in front of the King. He's willing and able to flout many points of etiquette that get in the way of performing his duties, are too time consuming, or just plain annoying; none of those have anything to do with the King.

Regis cracks a smile. "There's no need to be so tense, Gladiolus. Please relax."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Gladio says. He doesn't relax in the slightest.

To that, Regis openly laughs. An unfamiliar embarrassment burns over Gladio's cheeks.

He steals another glance at the clock. Noctis is thirty minutes late now. Gladio wouldn't be surprised if he convinced his driver to take him through a drive through to pick up a slushy, sugary cup of coffee.

The prince is going to kill him one day, he's sure of it.

\---

Their second day of courting doesn't go much better, despite Gladio's best efforts.

Now that Regis has given his official approval, it's Gladio's responsibility to kick off the festivities by presenting Noctis with a gift that represents his love and devotion. He spent months planning the perfect present, buying more than enough materials so he could practice again and again until he got it perfect. His gift is given to Noctis in front of all the court officials and both their fathers. Gladio swells with a deep sense of pride, sure he's constructed something Noctis will like.

It's more than a little disappointing when Noctis stares at the wooden treasure box blankly.

It's constructed from high quality, pitch-black wood harvested from the Fallgrove, imbued with magic to make it extra strong and durable. Gladio spent hours carving it by hand. Small skulls and glyphs wrap around the wood in an intricate pattern, forming traditional prayers for safety and strength. Shiny polish makes the wood gleam. A soft velvet carpet covers the inside; a tiny white river stone sits in the middle, selected from dozens on Gladio's last camping trip in Duscae.

"Huh," Noctis deadpans.

Gladio waits in agony.

Noctis jolts. “Oh! Oh, right. I, uh, give gratitude for this esteemed token of respect and… respect and…”

“Devotion,” Ignis hisses from across the room.

“And devotion.” Noctis flushes, but his expression remains as disinterested as ever. “I accept both this gift and your affection with all my heart.”

The ceremony ends quickly after that. Noctis scurries away before Gladio has a chance to say a single word. Not that he can. Courtship rules dictate they aren't to have a free conversation for at least another week, when their scheduled chaperoned dates begin. Even then Cor will be watching to make sure they don't talk about anything inappropriate.

After Noctis is gone, the gossip begins, courtiers speculating on the prince's apparent disinterest. Gladio silences them with a pointed glare.

Then he goes back home and trains with his broadsword, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

\---

On their third day of courtship, Gladio wakes up determined to do things right. He opens the door to his room, planning to grab a quick breakfast before heading straight to the Citadel to prepare for the public declaration of intent, and is stopped by a bouquet of flowers blocking his path.

Behind the bouquet, Noctis looks dazed. His hand is curled into a loose fist and raised to knock at the door. There's something very wrong with him being here, firstly because they're not supposed to see each other in private for another month, and secondly because it's far, far too early for Noctis to be awake.

“Everything okay, Noct?” Gladio asks, wondering where the hell Ignis is. There's no way Noctis drove to Amicitia manor himself.

"These are yours," Noctis says, shoving the flowers towards him. "I mean, they're for you. From me. Obviously."

Gladio takes the bouquet. "You feeling alright?"

"'Course I am." Noctis shoves his way into Gladio's room without another word. He looks around like he's inspecting the place while Gladio wrestles down his confusion. If it were a little later in the day and Noctis hadn't just presented him with a romantic gift, he'd be concerned about all the courtship regulations they're flouting. As it is, he's more worried that Noctis ate something funny.

"Iris let me in, by the way." Noctis fiddles with his tie, loosening and tightening it again. "She said I looked handsome."

"Are you fishing for compliments?" Gladio asks.

Noctis blushes. "No."

"Sure."

The atmosphere grows awkward again. Gladio turns the bouquet in his hands. It's an explosion of red, pink, yellow, and purple, all tiny flowers stacked on top of each other to form elegant pillars complimented by sharp green leaves. They're gladioli, he realizes, the flower of his namesake.

Even more convinced Noctis is suffering from some sort of illness, he sets the flowers down and presses a hand to Noctis's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Noctis says, jumping back. "You're not allowed to touch me!"

"And you're not allowed to visit my room unaccompanied," Gladio retorts.

"Ignis and Prompto are downstairs." Noctis marches over to the dresser, grabs the bouquet, and shoves it back towards him. "Iris, too. Do you like the flowers or not?"

Gladio feels like he's running in circles. "I like them."

"Okay. Good. They're gladioli." Noctis's face is getting redder and redder.

Gladio nods. "Yeah. They're nice."

"I put the rest of my rocks in that box you gave me yesterday. It's cool and I like it a lot. So thanks."

"...yeah," Gladio says.

Noctis stutters, like he doesn't know what to say. It's miles away from the collected guy Gladio is used to seeing.

Things click into place then. Gladio grins.

"I give gratitude for this esteemed token of favor and constancy," he recites.

Noctis groans. "Oh, gods, shut up."

"I accept both this gift and your affection with all my—"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." Noctis claps his hands over Gladio's mouth. "Stop talking right now or I'll banish you."

Gladio closes his mouth. Noctis shoves his hands into his pockets. He tries his best to look uninterested in everything around him, despite the flowers in Gladio's hands and the box full of rocks in his apartment indicating otherwise.

Gladio thinks this might be the beginning of a fruitful courtship.

\---

"If you get this flustered over a few gifts, how are you going to deal with the public love letters exchange?"

_"Fuck off."_

**Author's Note:**

> and then they get married and live happily ever after, the end ♡


End file.
